megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DalekSupreme13
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the ProtoMan.EXE page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 09:58, February 3, 2012 About Bastion We don't really need a template for that, but if you don't agree, feel free to make templates for Team Protoman and Team Colonel. --Acellutor 04:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) and add them to respectively places. Sorry for double messages.--Acellutor 22:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Templates Good job on those templates. I would suggest changing the color, though. When I first saw the Bastion one, it confused me. Why a template that only links to one page? Today I finally managed to expand them. Because the show button is black, the templates should probably be any color other than black. Just a suggestion.Rdh288 17:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : i don't know how to change the colors on the templates?DalekSupreme13 06:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :: I have never used Templates before, but I was looking into it now, and here's what I found by looking at Template:Bastion and Template:BattleNetwork. In each of these templates, there are sections for inputting color "#000" appears to mean black. "#3D3D3D" is grey. "#F7F7F7" is white. #104E8B is blue. #FFC125 is dark yellow. #FEF1B5 is light yellow. I just swapped out black for grey in one portion of each of your three templates. I'm sure there's some easier way of selecting a color, but I don't know it.--Rdh288 15:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi Dalek, this is pretty much the primary site that I use to pick out HEX colors: December.com. I mainly use the HUES HUB for colors as it offers more variety in shades and its easier to pick something that's easy on the eyes. Neutrals (white, grey, and black) are in the HEX HUB. I like to limit the number of colors used in a template to two or three, or monotone to keep them from looking out of control or too busy. ::Like Rdh288 pointed out the number code is the color. The "background-color" property is for the individual cells and "color" effects text. I'm generally the one who manages and makes templates for the wiki, so if you need any help with them feel free to contact me directly. --Udana 05:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Recent Category Hey, can you please check out the following post I made on the talk page for the category Has a Ultimate Program. First of all, I removed the tags from the relevant pages due to the error in naming of the category (should be 'an' not 'a'). Second, if this category is an absolute must, I personally would go with a different name. The reason being in the fact that "Has an Ultimate Program" is more of a descriptive action, rather than a description of a character. How about instead you consider something such as "Possessors of Ultimate Program" or "Bearers of Ultimate Program". But once again, please consider what I wrote in the talk page. To conclude, in now way am I forcing you to enact these changes, but simply urging you to consider them, all in an attempt to improve what you are doing. I am sorry if I seem overly picky. I do not mean to discourage you from what you do or any of your future actions. Let me know what you think and carry on the good work :) ItchyNutz 06:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not everything require a category. What about "Has a sword", "Has a buster" or "Able to beast-out" ? Remember, not many Navi have an attached sword to the body, you know. --Acellutor 09:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC)